childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Curse of Chucky
Curse of Chucky, also known as Child's Play 6: Curse of Chucky, is a 2013 American horror film and the sixth installment in the Child's Play franchise. The film was released to direct-to-DVD on October 8, 2013 before being released on digital download on September 24, 2013. Plot Set four years after the conclusion of Seed of Chucky, the film starts with a white delivery van driving and ending up at Nica’s house. Nica’s mother Sarah is painting and the door knocks, then she calls for Nica to get it, the delivery man recognizes her from college and flirts with her a little bit. Sarah looks at them and says he was just humoring Nica and she does not want her daughter to get hurt. He says the package is for Sarah and he leaves. She opens the box and it is the Chucky doll (a package in the post of a Good Guy doll is sent by an unknown source). She says the doll is sexy and she decides to keep him. During the night, Nica is awakened by her mother screaming and she discovers her mother watching a horror movie, then Chucky can be seen sitting in a chair. Nica is visited by her sister Bianca her cousin Joe, their friend Alice, pizzaman Jill, and BFF Trent. Nica says she has a surprise for Alice and looks over for Chucky who is now gone from the chair. Alice says she needs to go to the bathroom and Jill slaps her. Alice is using the bathroom and the shower curtain begin twitch. She goes over and it is Chucky but he does nothing and she picks him up. Bianca and Trent talk to Nica about selling the house and possibly moving to an assisted living facility, implying Nica cannot care for herself. As Nica and Alice are cooking apricots Chucky looks on, when they go to set the table and (Chucky’s hand is shown pouring rat poison into a bowl but Nica comes back into the kitchen and disturbs him so he only poisons one bowl of apricots. While everyone is eating Trent sweats, and makes an excuse to leave.  Cut to a traffic accident where two people are singing and Trent is dancing.  Back to the house, Nica is showing everyone a home movie of a BBQ from when Bianca was a little girl and her mother Holli was pregnant with Nica, her father was there but he got a divorse 3 weeks ago before Sarah gave birth to Nica, as the video goes on and it shows Charles Lee Ray was in and it explains that he was a neighbor.   The scene then changes to Alice coming through the door of a new house looking for her grandmother but sees she is not home. She sees Chucky on the table and he says he wants to play COD and the camera pans off . 6 months later, it shows a delivery driver at a door and a package is mailed opened to Andy Barclay. He places the package down on the table as the phone rings and he starts talking to his mother Karen Barclay, he tells her he will see her tomorrow as it’s his birthday but he says no surprises this year as the camera pans to a picture of Kyle and a picture of young Andy Barclay with his mother Karen Barclay. It shows a knife poke out of the box as Andy is chatting away on the phone while Chucky is cutting himself out of the box when he finally gets out. Chucky gasps when Andy points a shotgun directly at Chucky’s face. Andy says "Play with this." and Chucky in shocked says "Andy!" the screen then goes and has lunch with him. Victims None Survivors Everybody Category:Films